drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Careless Doctor
"Lol k" Character The Careless Doctor is that Doctor who does absolutely nothing important or interesting, favouring to just laze around in his TARDIS and ignore the universe's problems because at some point one of his other incarnations will deal with it. His biggest adventure is probably that one time he fought a Slitheen over a chocolate digestive. Outfit This Doctor's outfit is very, very lazy with not much care (wink, wink) put into it at all. It consists of a t-shirt, fluctuating between either a dinosaur t-shirt or an Official BBC TV's Dr. Who? t-shirt, and a navy blue cardigan. "Adventures" Travels with Odrick After regenerating from the Cosmic Doctor, The Doctor was thrown out of his TARDIS (which was hanging in the sky) and crashed into the home of Odrick. After explaining what had happened, Odrick agreed to help him find the TARDIS. They soon did, with the ship having landed in a nearby pond, and The Doctor offered Odrick to be his companion, which he accepted. Many years passed, with The Doctor becoming so lazy and forgetful that he forgot Odrick was there at all. He eventually rediscovered his existence when he found Odrick attempting to pilot the TARDIS back to his home planet and escape. Instead, Odrick accidentally flew the ship into his world's moon and caused the extinction of his entire race. Both he and The Doctor agreed to never mention this again. A few adventures later, the two found themselves on the planet Tenalp, where a strange man in an alleyway offered them both some mysterious white powder from a box labelled "Time Powder". Odrick passed but The Doctor snorted the entire box, assuming it to be washing up powder. Later, The Doctor began having sneezes that swapped him with the Proper Bonkers Doctor. The two managed to work together and discovered that a villainous Time Lord from another universe calling himself "the Milkman" had given Careless a box of time powder which had caused the two incarnations to switch places in an elaborate and stupid plan to bring them together so he could kill them. They quickly dispatched with the Milkman and departed. However, they had to quickly return a few moments later due to Careless accidently taking PB's TARDIS. (Time Sneeze) Twitter Chronicles The Master attempted to capture The Doctor by trapping him in one of his buildings, but The Doctor evaded this by sending in Odrick dressed as him while he went to Nandos. The Master compromised, turning Odrick into a latex-pig suit slave, meaning The Doctor had to get a new companion. He didn't look very far, instead finding a man named Todd Chavez in the Nandos bins and offering him the position. Todd explained that they had to collect his things from a man named Bojack Horseman, to which The Doctor agreed. However, when they visited Bojack's house, The Doctor discovered him to be a horse-human hybrid and, in fear, accidentally killed Bojack with his sonic screwdriver. Todd quickly gathered his things and the two fled the authorities in the TARDIS. The next day, The Doctor found Todd lying on the console and assumed he had passed out so attempted to draw on his face. Todd was, in fact, not unconscious and moaned at The Doctor for trying to draw on his face. To say sorry, The Doctor took Todd to Atlantis where Todd became the AtlantIan Queen's court jester due to his incredible improv skills. However, Atlantis was then attacked by a fearsome underwater monster known as the Aquabog who killed the Queen to try and take the throne for himself. Todd challenged the Aquabog to an improv battle which it accepted. Just before they were about to duel, The Doctor got bored and blew up Atlantis, killing the Aquabog and all the citizens of Atlantis. He wiped Todd's mind of the entire event, which is probably what he should have done from the beginning. Soon after, Careless tweeted the Pink Doctor to tell her that he thought she was 'stoopid'. Pink replied, challenging him to a game of Pop-Up Pirate to settle this argument. However, Careless had no idea what Pop-Up Pirate was but luckily Todd did, offering to play for him against her. They decided to have the match in Metro City, but Careless didn't specify a time, leading to Pink & Lenny arriving in the Stone Age while Careless & Todd landed in the present day. Pink simply decided to wait until time caught up to them, not even considering Lenny dying of old age. Surprisingly, over the millions of years of waiting, Lenny remained exactly the same which Pink didn't really seem to care about. Just as Pink & Todd were about to play, Megamind attacked the city in a huge robo-mech suit. Careless attempted to throw a Twix bar at it while calling it rude names, but this ended in him being battered by the villain. Pink just sort of panicked while the two companions cowered behind some bins. Careless managed to defeat Megamind by launching the Pop-Up Pirate at the robot, despite Pink's protest at damaging the plastic toy. In the end, the Doctors decided to call off the match and leave. Once Pink & Lenny had departed (their TARDIS having been buried in an underground cave along with themselves), The Doctor & Todd discovered a baby lying on the doorstep of the TARDIS. With seemingly no owner or parent, the two agreed to adopt the baby, naming him Oddy in memory of The Doctor's previous companion Odrick, who was now a slave of the Master. Weeks later, Todd dared The Doctor to fly the TARDIS into a nearby black hole. Not wanting to break a dare and seem like a chicken, Careless piloted his ship into the terrifying blackness of the hole, almost tearing the ship apart as they passed through the event horizon. The crew found themselves within some kind of multiverse nexus, tumbing around an infinite amount of dimensions. The Doctor tried to land the TARDIS back on their own Earth but instead found themselves on a completely different one with floating islands and a mythical style of architecture. The Doctor blamed Todd. They later ditched this Earth because it was rubbish, returning back to their world... somehow. The Doctor, Todd & Oddy later broke into a shop somewhere in Sheffield looking for some chocolate fingers. This ended with Careless battling an alien bounty hunter with toe nails in his face on top of a crane. The Doctor won by knocking the hunter off while crying "Yeet!" Whilst in Sheffield, the gang encountered Dean, a man who loves Halloween and hates salad in kebabs. They invited him to join them on board the TARDIS. The toe nail bounty hunter managed to survive the fall, but unfortunately broke his back and lost the ability to move his legs. Driven by pure anger and the thought of revenge, the bounty hunter fashioned himself a super-powered heavily-armed jetpack wheelchair with time travel capabilities and chased after the Doctor through time and space. When he finally found Careless, Todd, Oddy & Dean, they didn't seem particularly bothered by him. To prove his deadliness, the bounty hunter vaporized Dean. The Doctor, still not worried whatsoever, flew the TARDIS into the bounty hunter, knocking him off his wheelchair which allowed Todd to nick it and go back in time and save Dean. The bounty hunter tried to escape but the Doctor threw him into a deep, dark pit that he filled with cement. The villain's screams as he drowned in the sludge made Oddy giggle, causing Careless to feel proud and like he was a good parent. With Dean now a walking-talking paradox, the gang were on the run... FROM TIME! When the gang became confronted by the Aquabog and a blue CGI Will Smith reincarnation of Sutekh, Dean sacrificed his life by shooting himself to stop the two villains from harvesting his paradox powers. Oddy had stolen Careless' sonic screwdriver and accidentally set it off while chewing on its end, which defeated the Aquabog and Sutekh. The Doctor used the rage of the Time Lord to banish the Aquabog back to the ruins of Atlantis and trap Sutekh in the 2019 Aladdin live-action remake. Todd, enraged at the Doctor for letting Oddy get his hands on his sonic, left the TARDIS with the child and won full custody in Time Court. Suddenly, after having one of his biggest families, Careless was all on his own. The Doctor briefly travelled with a man called Mlepnos but they soon parted company after Mlepnos continuously kept playing the violin but referred to the instrument as a "guitar" which the Doctor found annoying and ordered him to leave... The Mug Years An unknown amount of time later, the Doctor lost the TARDIS. He used a futuristic tracker to detect its unique artron signature, with the device finding his ship in some house. Breaking into the home, the Doctor was horrified to find the TARDIS had somehow been transformed into a mug. Desperate to restore his ship, he used his sonic screwdriver, but this had no effect. (Prequel's End) After being stuck on Earth for two years, Careless was contacted by the mysterious Boneface, who revealed he had been the one who turned the TARDIS into a mug. Boneface added that in order for the time machine to be restored, the Doctor would have to complete a series of difficult tasks. However, Careless gave up before he had even been given a single task, lazing about for a week until Boneface called him up again, telling him that all he had to do to restore his TARDIS was use the green settings on his sonic screwdriver. He did just that and left Earth. (Guess Who's Back?) The Doctor eventually regenerated, on a Friday. (There Go The Drahvins) Appearances * Prequel's End * Time Sneeze * Shit and the Rani (Cameo) * House of Egg (Cameo) * Guess Who's Back? * Sheda 2 (Cameo) * Threat Level Boogaloo Category:Doctors Category:LGBTQ+ Characters